


Not Mine

by StuddieMcDann



Series: Tv show Ships [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuddieMcDann/pseuds/StuddieMcDann
Summary: Buck and Eddie are friend一best friend since high school.Eddie loved him as a friend and familyBut Buck loved him in a different way
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tv show Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, sorry for typosuch and errors. English is NOT my first language.

What a beautiful afternoon, beautiful day, in a beautiful place.

How clever you choose, this place is suitable for a reception tonight.

The song from the loudspeaker is heard, isn't that our favorite song?

Nice

_"Buck, come here!" ___

__

___"Eddie?" _____

____ _ _

_____Eddie, his full name is Eddie Diaz. Buck's first love and also his best friend. _____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______Buck's stop his coocking activities, turned off the stove and went straight to Eddie. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He saw the Latin man sitting on the edge of the bed with the smartphone he was holding and earphones hanging from his ears. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Ah, he's seriously fall for this guy. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"What's wrong, Eds?" Buck asked Eddie with a little smile on his face. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Buck sit next to Eddie. Instead of answering, Eddie put the earphones in Buck's right ear一Buck confused. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"How's it ? The song is good, right? "He said. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________A small smile appeared on Buck's lips, "Wow, this will always be my favorite song from now on." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Knowing that his best friend like the song, Eddie smiled too. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Me too, Buck." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Buck sits on a park bench, his gaze over there, the sky is gorgeous, just like Eddie.

He's too bussy with his thoughts, until a tap on his shoulder brought Buck away from his daydreaming. 

"Well, why are you still here, Buck? Aren't you suppose to check Eddie? "

It's Maddie, Buck's sister. She's sits next to him, “why are you become so quiet, Evan? I asked earlier," She said.

"Oh, sorry. You distracted me with your beautiful dress, it's look so good on you—AWW 'M SORRY OKAY STOP PINCH ME."

"I hate when you lied to me."

"Um, pardon ?" 

"Evan, it shouldn't be like this, right?"

.

“Get in there, Evan! Eddie must be waiting! this event will not start if you are still here."

"Sure, Sis." 

The two of them smiled with tears streaming down from their eyes.

Buck has wiped his tears, "Maddie, I love you."

Maddie smiled, “You are my baby little brother, Evan. I love you as well."

Buck got up from his seat, tidied his appearance for a moment, then entered the event hall.

This will be a happy ending for us.

I love you.

I want you to be the happiest man.

.

"Eddie, are you ready?" asked Buck. He saw that Eddie was ready with his suit.

"Buck, where have you been?” Eddie asked and he looks so nervous. Of course.

"Sorry, Man, I had a little chat with my sister. Now, let's go out, the guests are waiting."

Eddie smiled, "I feel so nervous but also happy, Buck."

"Of course you are. This is your weddings, and you're about to be the happiest man."

Eddie's cheeks flushed red. 

"By the way, Buck. I start to work with LAPD next week." 

" Really?! Now you working with Athena ? Wow cool." Buck said with grin on his face because he's truly happy for Eddie. 

"Well then, I also want to tell you something."

"What it is ? "

Buck let out a heavy sigh, "The Navy wants me to return, there is a special operation and they chose my team. Me and Steve should included in this op."

"Oh, that's一are you gonna be okay ?" 

"I am. It's okay, I'll be home as soon as this Op's done." 

They both smiling to each other and then hugged, under the same sky, they were happy — Maybe.

Buck and Eddie walked down the stairs, they were heading to the aisle right on the first floor.

"Are you really back to the Navy?"

Buck's steps stopped when he heard this, "Of course," he replied.

"I'm alone then."

Buck turned around, he grabbed Eddie's Hand.

"Edmundo, you'll never be alone. Here you got your family, even my sister, Athena and everyone including your wife, Shannon."

"I know, but not you." 

"Hey, listen. Now you have Shannon, she's perfect for you." Buck smiled, but his heart roared. 

It should be me一he thought.

On the reception, Buck decided to sang a song for Eddie. 

_'This is my last song for you, Eddie. Because, from now on, your wife will sing for you.' ___

____

"Hello, everyone. I am Eddie's best friend, we've been together since high school. I wish you always happy, Eds ! "

_I love you, Eddie. So, be happy. ___

____

"Oh, yeah, this is Eddie's favorite song. You know, when he and Shannon in pining phase, Eddie always listened to this song haha." 

You should take it as a compliment  
That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk  
You should think about the consequence  
Of your magnetic field being a little too strong  
And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us  
He's in the club doing, I don't know what  
You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much (I hate you so much)  


Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine  
You've ruined my life, by not being mine  


You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face  
'Cause look at your face  
And I'm so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But, what can I say?  
You're gorgeous  


You should take it as a compliment  
That I'm talking to everyone here but you (but you, but you)  
And you should think about the consequence  
Of you touching my hand in the darkened room (dark room, dark room)  
If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her  
But if you're single that's honestly worse  
'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts  
(Honey, it hurts)  


Ocean blue eyes looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown and die  


You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face (to your face)  
'Cause look at your face (look at your face)  
And I'm so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But what can I say?  
You're gorgeous  


You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats  
Alone, unless you wanna come along, oh

You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face (to your face)  
'Cause look at your face (look at your face)  
And I'm so furious (I'm so furious)  
At you for making me feel this way (feel this way)  
But what can I say? (I say)  
You're gorgeous  


You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You're gorgeous  


You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad  
You're gorgeous  


Littledid they know, it also Buck’s song for Eddie. For this 10 years, his love for Eddie still there. He loved Eddie, it's hurt, but worth it. 

But, yeah, Eddie's not his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ! :)


End file.
